The Happiest Girl on Earth
by Petah's Lost Gurl
Summary: Ally and her friends are on their way to the happiest place on Earth, Disneyland for their end of the year trip. See what happens when Ally is afraid to go on a ride & her friends decide to leave her. One-Shot. My first story I'm sorry the summary sucks but please give this a try! :D


_**Hey everyone! I've been a member on here for a while but I didn't post anything yet. But, there's a first time for everything right? I'm really nervous to post this because some of you guys on here are EXTREMELY talented. Anyways, I came up with this idea on my recent trip to Disneyland. No, this didn't happen in real life. It just formed in my head. I don't own Disney, Austin and Ally, or Disneyland (I wish I did though.) Enjoy!**_

Today is the day, the school's end of the year field trip to Disneyland. And let me just say this: I'm so freaking excited. I am an absolute Disney freak, so going to Disneyland is like my dream come true. I got ready early this morning. I put on just a bit of make-up and curled my hair. I decided to wear my Peter Pan shirt because well Peter Pan is probably my absolute favorite Disney movie. Along with my shirt, I wore high waisted shorts and of course my Minnie Mouse ears. I threw on my favorite pair of black Converse and  
grabbed my purse.

"Bye dad!" I yelled and then made my way towards school.

I live pretty close to school so of course I walk there. As I was walking, I took out my iPod and listened to my Disney Pandora station until I got to school. I made my way towards my locker when my best friend, Trish, walked up to me.

"Hey Ally! Are you ready for Disneyland?!"

"Uh duh! Is that even a question Trish!"

We laughed and we walked to the buses that awaited us. As the teachers were taking attendance and dividing us between the buses, Trish and I discussed what rides we were going to go on. We continued our discussion until our other friends, Cassidy and Kira walked up to us.

"Hi guys!" They said.

"Hey Cassidy! Hey Kira! You guys ready to go?" I said.

"Absolutely!" They exclaimed and we boarded the bus.

Trish decided that we should sit in the back of the bus so we did. We took off, on our way to Disneyland. As I was sitting in my seat listening to music, I realized that I had a complete view of everyone on the bus. I took a look at everyone until my eyes stopped on HIM.

Austin Moon. One of the cutest guys in school. Man he was gorgeous. Of course I have to have the BIGGEST crush on the most popular guy in school. I mean seriously Ally you couldn't find someone who you actually have a chance with? I sat there and admired his perfectly messy blonde hair, excellent sense of style, captivating smile, cute laugh and his eyes. My gosh, they were the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes that I've seen in my entire life.

I guess he must've sensed me staring at him because we made eye contact and he flashed me one of his amazing smiles. Can somebody check my pulse? I think my heart has officially stopped. I quickly look away, extremely embarrassed. I avoided looking in his direction for the rest of the trip, to avoid embarrassing myself again.

We finally made it to my favorite place on earth! My second home! The whole class piled off of the buses and ran to the ticket booths to buy their tickets. Trish, Cassidy, Kira and I waited in line patiently to buy our ticket. After I bought mine, I quickly tried to get out of the way so other people could purchase theirs. But as I was walking away, I ran directly into none other than Austin Moon's very toned chest. I don't think I've ever blushed harder than right now.

"Shoot. I'm sorr- I didn't mea-" Great Ally. Your one chance to talk to him and you can't even finish a sentence. "Sorry I'm a bit of a klutz." I managed to say.

"Nah it's my fault. I should've been looking where I was going." He said with a smile. "Looks like you are pretty excited to be here."

"Yeeeeaaaah.. Anyways I gotta go." I said and quickly walked away before I make a fool of myself even more. I completely soiled having another chance to talk to him. SOILED IT. Anyways, I needed to catch up to my lovely friends that didn't wait for me.

I caught up to them. Then Trish said,

"There you are Ally! I was wondering where you were."

"Yeah Ally? Where were you?! We have to get in line before it gets any longer."

"Sorry guys. I just ran into someone in my way here. So what ride are we going on first?" I said.

We all huddled around the map and pointed at the same ride:

"Matterhorn Bobsleds!" We yelled in unison. And we ran off to get in line. After waiting 20 minutes, it was finally our turn to get on. One problem, the bobsled holds six people and only four spots were being taken up by us.

"I need a party of two please!" The Disneyland employee called out to the people waiting in line.

"Right here!" Someone called out. And a familiar blonde and his red headed best friend stepped forward. Well isn't this just great? Like is this guy following me? As if I hadn't embarrassed my self enough, Austin has to go on the same ride as me and hear my obnoxious screaming. Of all the rides he can go on, it has to be this one. All of my friends looked at me and I just looked down, embarrassed of what was coming up next.

The ride started and cue my screaming. It seemed to me like I was the only one screaming. Everyone else was just laughing. The ride finally ended and we all got off. I ran to the exit as quick as possible. I turned to look at Austin only to find him already looking at me with one of his adorable smiles. My eyes widened and I quickly looked down to hide my blushing face.

The day continued on and it was about noon. We hadn't eaten yet but my friends wanted to go on one more ride before eating: Splash Mountain. Seriously just hearing the name gives me shivers. I became extremely nervous as we approached Critter Country and could hear the screams of people falling down that 50 ft drop. Have I mentioned I'm not really one for roller coaster rides? Like I always believe that it's going to fly off the rail or stop working and we get stuck.

"Uhhh guys, I don't think I can do this," I told my friends.

"Oh c'mon Ally! Don't be such a baby. It's a simple ride! You'll be fine." Trish said.

"C'mon Ally it will be a lot of fun!" Cassidy added.

"I-I think I'll just wait here," I said nervously and glanced over at the drop.

"Ugh, fine but you will be missing out." Trish said as her and my other friends ran off to get in line.

I sat alone on a bench in front of Splash Mountain. I was thinking about whether I should've gone on the ride or not, when someone sat next to me.

"Hey, what's a beautiful girl like you sitting here all by herself?"

Shocked, I look over and see Austin Moon sitting right next to me. He just called me beautiful! Am I dreaming again?

"I'm a little scared of this ride." I said. Fantastic, now you seem like a scardy cat. Great. This is just my day.

"Oh really? Where are your friends?" He asked.

"They went in line without me." I said sadly.

"Woooow! What great friends." He said sarcastically. I laughed and said, "No I'm glad they did. I don't want to ruin their trip."

We stayed silent and he stood up, "C'mon."

"What?"

He chuckled at my puzzled expression. "C'mon I'm going to make sure you enjoy your trip to the happiest place on Earth! Starting with riding Splash Mountain!"

"Don't you remember me telling you that I'm terrified of this ride?" I told him.

"Well yeah, but I'm gunna ride it with you! So you won't get too scared." He said kindly. Was he being dared to hang out with me?

"Are you being dared to do this?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

He laughed, "Of course not, now c'mon!" He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bench and we made our way towards the line.

Here comes the cliché explanation of what I felt when his hands touched mine, but it's true. I just felt sparks and happiness. I even felt confident enough to go on this ride.

We made it to the start of the line and looked over at a little sign that was right next to where we were standing.  
THE WAIT TIME FROM THIS POINT IS 90 MINUTES. Ninety minutes?!

"Aw man the wait is 90 minutes, we should just leave until the line does down a bit." I said.

"I see, you are just trying to get out of riding this ride. Well guess what, I'm not letting you leave! Besides we could use these 90 minutes to get to know each other more." Austin said flashing one of his signature smiles.

During the first thirty minutes, the questions were the usual basic ones and things were a little awkward between us.

"What's your favorite Disney movie?" He asked me.

"Petah Pahn!" I answered in my horrible British accent. He cracked up at my attempt of an accent and said,

"Really?! Me too!" My turn to ask a question.

"What do you have a passion for?" I questioned him.

"That's an easy one, music. I just love performing in front of crowds and seeing the effect the music has on them, it just doesn't get any better than that." Austin stated confidently.

"Wow! I didn't know you were into singing." Ugh great as if I already didn't like him enough, here's more reasons to!

"Yeah, I guess I don't give that appearance but I do! What's yours?"

"The same as you, music. My dad owns a music store and I've grown up with it. I would love to see the expressions of people as they hear my music, but I have stage fright." I said looking down.

"We have a lot in common! I didn't know you were into music that's awesome! But why would you be scared to perform? I know that people will love you!" He exclaimed.

"Ugh it's a long story.."

"We've got 30 minutes left, I think you have enough time." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I guess. Well you see it all started when..."

After telling him my story, Austin said, "it's a shame you've got stage fright. I know that you are really talented even if I've never heard you sing. But after I break you fear of roller coasters, I will help you get rid of your stage fright."

I smiled and blushed slightly, "that's really nice of you Austin. But why would you do that?"

"Because you're an amazing girl and people should notice your talent. And I want you to succeed in the dream we have in common."

"Thanks Austin."

We really grew close during that wait in line, but finally we came to the end of it. We lined up to get in the next canoes and I was extremely nervous. Austin noticed and held my hand. "You can do this Ally! And I'm gunna be right behind you." I smiled and then we got in the canoe. The ride started and I turned around to look at Austin, "I have a really embarrassing scream, I'm sorry you have to hear it."

"It's not like I haven't heard it before!" He laughed and winked at me. I slap him before turning back around.

There were minor drops here and there but now it was time for THE DROP. The canoe started to go up and Austin held both of my hands and said, "don't worry Ally. I'm right here and I won't let go." We made it to the top and I had a quick view of Disneyland before we dropped. I felt my adrenaline rush and I screamed as loud as I could and Austin yelled. When we got to the bottom, a huge splash of water got us all wet in the canoe. We got off the ride and I started laughing. Austin asked me what was so funny before joining me in my laughter. I pointed at his wet self and started cracking up.

"Wow Ally! That's really nice, making fun of me when you look just as bad as me!"

I stopped laughing and became really serious. "Do I look ugly?" I looked at myself self consciously.

"Nope! Just as cute as before!"

"Thanks Austin you're so sweet! And thanks for making me ride this with you! I'm really glad I did!" I told him as I gave him a quick hug. He laughed and hugged me back. "I'm glad you had fun."

We just stood there hugging each other, neither one of us wanting to let go. We jumped apart when my phone started ringing.

"Hey Trish!"  
"Ally where the heck are you?!"

I looked at Austin and he said he was just gunna run to the bathroom real quick. I nodded and answered my friend's question.

"Oh well since you guys ditched me I decided to hang out with someone else!"  
"WHAT?! WHO?"  
"Austin Moon"  
"Oh my gosh Ally no way! Your crush you are hanging out with your crush?!"  
"Shhh keep your voice down. Yeah he took me to ride Splash Mountain with him."  
"AHHH ALLY THIS IS HUGE!"  
"I know! He's really sweet too."  
"Ok well you spend the rest of the day with him & spill the details later! Bye!"  
"Wait Trish!"

But it was no use, my friend had hung up before I could tell her that maybe Austin didn't want to spend the rest of the day with me. I sighed and Austin came back.

"Hey Ally! I'm back, what did Trish say?"

"Oh she was just wondering where I was so I told her I was with you but she didn't tell me where to meet her sooo I'm on my own."

"And what am I painted on the wall or something?!"

"No it's just I didn't know if you wanted to spend the rest of the day with me." I mumbled.

"Of course I do! That's the whole point! I mean if you want, I just figured that you're by yourself and I don't have a partner that-"

"I want to!" I interrupted him. We smiled. "So where to next?"

After Splash Mountain, Austin and I decided to go eat so we ate and he paid for my lunch. I tried to pay but I just couldn't win the argument. We went on many other rides together after like Haunted Mansion, Indiana Jones, it's a small world, Peter Pan's flight (of course), Autopia and so much more! We also met many of the princesses and other characters! We took pictures with all of them. Austin even laughed at me when I fangirled over meeting Peter Pan but what can I say? Peter is my main Disney crush! We were walking together and eating a churro when they announced the Disneyland parade. I jumped up like a little girl, "c'mon Austin we have to go to the parade! C'mon please please please?!" He laughed and agreed, "but we have to get an ice cream first!" We both got our ice cream and walked over to Main Street USA. We took a seat on the curb and waited for the parade to start.

"Oh my gosh! You both look so cute together!" One of the Disney workers told us. I blushed immensely and looked down. Austin scratched the back of his neck and laughed, blushing a little himself. Luckily saving us from the awkwardness, the parade began and I swear I became a little girl again. I was singing along to all the songs they played and pointed out all the characters to Austin. He just laughed and shook his head, laughing at my childlike behavior. After the parade ended and Austin and I went on the Disneyland Railroad to rest our feet from walking.

We sat there and talked and then I said, "I just absolutely love this place so much. I feel like a little girl again and it just makes me so happy. It's my dream to one day come here with my boyfriend. That will be the most romantic thing ever." Austin looked down and then looked over at me and said, "one day." I rested my head on his shoulder and we talked for the rest of the ride around the park.

It was 9 and we decided to get off the train to find a spot to watch the Disneyland fireworks. We found the perfect spot and sat there while we waited for it to be 9:30. More people started to come and it became pretty crowded. Austin seemed pretty nervous, so I asked him what was wrong. "Listen Ally, I want to tell you something but I don't know how you will take it."

"Oh c'mon Austin you can tell me anything." I assured him.

He then turned to face me and grabbed both of my hands. "Ally I just want to tell you that today has been amazing and I'm really glad I spent it with you. This is one of my favorite places too and it's always been my dream to spend an entire day at my favorite place with my girlfriend. Ally, I've had THE biggest crush on you for the longest time but I just could never have the nerve to talk to you. How could a beautiful girl like you like a guy like me? I was just really scared that you wouldn't like me back, kinda how I feel now. I really like you Ally and it would be an honor if you accept to be my girlfriend, my Wendy."

I was speechless. Is this real life right now? Austin Moon feels the exact way I feel towards him. I couldn't believe it and I just couldn't manage to speak.

"I know you don't feel the same way. I'm sorr-"

"You're wrong." I interrupted to keep him from saying anything else. "I feel the exact same way and I'm just shocked to find out that you feel exactly how I feel. And I would be honored to be your girlfriend. So yes Austin I will be your Wendy!"

I don't think I've ever seen Austin smile as big as he was smiling now. He hugged me, picking me up and swirling me around. It was the perfect moment. That's when the fireworks show began. I turned my attention from Austin to the beautifully lit pink castle. Disney songs played and beautiful fireworks exploded in the sky. Austin wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind as I sang along to the songs. He snuggled his head in the crook of my neck and watched the fireworks show with me. I don't think I've ever been happier. I began tearing up because this was all just magical. Austin turned to me and asked me why I was crying as he wiped my tears. I smiled and told him, "Because this is all perfect, a dream come true." Austin smiled and cupped his hand on my cheek and we both started to lean in. As soon as our lips touched, the last firework shot in the sky. Perfect. We pulled apart and smiled, hugging each other. My first kiss couldn't have been more perfect than this.

We walked together, hands intertwined back to the bus. He carried the Mickey I bought him while I carried the Minnie he bought me.

We walked past my friends and they squealed, extremely happy for me. I turned and mouthed to them, "I'll tell you guys later."

I laid my head on Austin's shoulder the whole trip back and as I began to fall asleep I began to think about how I became the happiest girl on Earth at the happiest place on Earth.

THE END (:

_**This again is my very first post on here. It is a One-Shot. I would love to hear your thoughts on this so please review! :D Thanks for reading! Till next time? ;)**_


End file.
